


Famous Last Words

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheerio!Kurt, Friends With Benefits, Frontage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerd!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the gkm:</p>
<p>“Kurt and Blaine have grown up as best friends. Kurt has become confident and sexually active while Blaine has retreated into books and school work. College is looming and Kurt decides he wants to help Blaine out by taking his virginity before he leaves. Blaine is really reluctant, mostly because he’s secretly in love with Kurt, but he relents. They do a little of everything and do have sex. Kurt realizes he has feelings for Blaine but it gets a little angsty because they’re separating for college.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How does he get himself into these situations? _The_ Kurt Hummel, captain of the infamous Cheerios, his best friend, and biggest crush since grade eight was currently straddling him; palms flat on each side of his waist, running up his shirt, feeling his abs, pecks, and shoulders underneath his polo. He doesn’t know whether to push Kurt off or cling to him forever.

“Lesson One,” Kurt whispers, “You should always admire the person you’re about to be with, it’s a give and take,” he continues, leaning down and pressing their still-clothed bodies flush together.

Oh right.

__

It started with a fight, well kind of. Kurt had broken up with his latest tease of the week/month/day and was in tears. The guy hadn’t even broken up with Kurt, he’d dumped the guy for not giving good enough blowjobs or something.

“Why do you even care about my love life? What’s got you so hot and bothered that you get mad at me for getting laid?”

And so he snapped. But not in the good way where he admitted his long-repressed feelings and jumped into his best friend and now-lovers arms. No, he decided to yell a completely different (and possibly much better and the long run now that he thinks of it) phrase.

“At least you’re not going into college a virgin!” He doesn’t know why he said it. It was a partial truth, but in context of the situation it was a total lie. He was mad because he wanted Kurt, not some stupid douchebag who would fuck his best friend then leave in a week. But of course Kurt has no clue this was the case. He was clueless and blissful as ever.

“Wait what? That’s what this is all about?” Kurt looked sympathetic now, but something wicked was glowing in his eyes.

“It’s just, well you’re going to be in New York-“

“And you’ll be an hour away at Yale. The Yale Blaine. Come on that can’t be what this is about.” But it was. Blaine sighed, trying for a different approach.

“It’s just, going into college, knowing basically nothing about what sex is really like, not having any experience. It’s going to suck and I don’t want my first time to be in some shoddy club bathroom with “Love Game” playing in the background, drunk out of my mind, with a guy I’ll never see again. I don’t want that.” He admitted, it felt good to get it off his chest.

“You want your first time to be with someone you trust,” Kurt concluded, nodding.

“Yes, thank you for understanding,” Blaine amended, grateful his best friend understood him.

“This is perfect,” he said smiling, that wicked glint back in his eyes.

“What’s perfect?” Blaine asked, confused at uniformed boy in front of him, standing abruptly.

“Me! Blaine that’s it! You can have sex with me,”

“What?” Blaine croaked out, mouth gone bone dry, heart dropping into his stomach.

“Who else would be a better person to lose your virginity to than your best friend? Plus let’s be real here I doubt there’s anything I haven’t done I can teach you! I can be your ‘mentour’” he said the last word with a fake French accent.

“It’s just mentor Kurt, and uh…wouldn’t that be a little, um..weird? You know, best friends, seeing each other naked, doing uh-stuff. That doesn’t seem weird to you?”

“Of course not! I’m hot, you’re hot. We’re best friends, you want to lose your virginity, I know basically everything about sex, it’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said weakly.

“Perfect.” Kurt amended, smiling devilishly.

What _had_ he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went unbearably slow. Every time Kurt was around him he was even more acutely aware than usual of the sweet apple curve of his ass, or the soft white skin of his arms stretched across bulging muscles, peaking through his uniform. It was complete and utter torture.

Ever since they’d had that talk Blaine was on edge. They had set the date for their first “lesson” on Saturday when Kurt’s parents would be out in Washington for a meeting. He’d never be able to look Burt in the eyes again after this, but with the hormones and pure want running through his veins he didn’t much care.

 _Finally_ Saturday came; Blaine packed up his overnight bag and informed his parents that he’d be sleeping over at Kurt’s for the weekend.

“Have fun at Kurt’s sweetie!” his mom called after him.

_If she only knew._

__

The drive went by quicker than Blaine had been expecting and before he knew it, he was pulling into Kurt’s driveway and getting out of the car. He hesitated at the door, but eventually pulled himself together and was soon greeted with a smiling Kurt.

Since it was a weekend, Kurt was dressed in his everyday clothing. It just happened to be that his everyday clothing was even tighter and more complicated than his cheerios uniform. The thought of pulling off the buckles and chains and layers of Kurt’s impeccable outfit made his mouth run dry.

“Blaine!” Kurt squealed, hugging him fiercely. “I have missed you so much. This week has been hell. Coach has been driving me insane with these after school practises that run till nine and then there was McGregor’s chemistry test-“

“Which you didn’t study for,” Blaine chided. Kurt sighed.

“Which I didn’t have _time_ to study for. Whatever, if Brittney can stay on the cheerios with a 0.0 gpa, I can afford a 3.65,” he said with a smile. “So.” Kurt began, clapping his hands together. “I thought we could start by going up to my room and just kind of see where that takes us.” Blaine gulped, and tugged nervously on his shirt sleeve.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure, th-that sounds great.” He said, his voice going into that falsetto tone that he got every time he was nervous but trying to hide it. Kurt recognised the sound immediately.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, grabbing his hand. “Don’t be so nervous okay? I wont make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, this is purely a learning experience.” He paused. “Well a really fun learning experience, but a learning experience at that. It’s just like when you tutored me in math in sophomore year.”

Except it wasn’t like that at all. Because this was sex. Sex with Kurt; sex with his best friend whom he was in love with. For possibly the thirtieth time this morning he had wondered what the fuck he had gotten himself into. But it was too late to go back now, so he reluctantly followed Kurt up the stairs and into his room. By the time he got up there, Kurt was already sitting on his bed.

_Oh god._

“Okay so I usually just kind of go into the act.” Kurt said. Blaine blanched. “But this is you. And I’m trying to teach you so…uh, I guess we’ll start with kissing.” He said, patting the empty side to his bed. Blaine sat down. Lying on Kurt’s bed, this was something familiar. He could do this. Kissing was…well he had kissed boys before; Sebastian, for one. That was a disaster in a bottle of embarrassment. But he knew how to kiss so at least this part of the “lesson” wouldn’t be a total train wreck.

Kurt crossed his legs and sat facing Blaine on the bed. Blaine did the same, mirroring Kurt and hoping he didn’t look too much shorter than him. He knew Kurt always went for the tall beefy type. That’s why he had started lifting weights and boxing (along with the promise of being able to protect himself if he needed to). He had gotten muscular and lean, but he couldn’t change his height. The bowties probably didn’t help either.

“So you’ve been kissed before right?” Kurt questioned nervously. “With Sebastian? You didn’t just make that up I’m not stealing your first kiss or anything right-mmph” He leant over and grabbed Kurt into a deep kiss.

Even if it meant nothing it was wonderful. It took Kurt a second or two to catch on because wow kisses never feel this good, but quickly reciprocated with just as much power. Perhaps too much power because Kurt ended up pushing them off the bed and onto the floor; landing Kurt on top of Blaine, straddling his waist.

“Okay.” Blaine said.

“Wow.” Kurt breathed. His eyes were heavily lidded, and he was panting above Blaine. He had never been kissed like that. He had slept with countless guys and he had never felt that way just from a kiss. His body felt like it was on fire and his blood was singing with electricity.

“Um, Kurt?” Blaine asked. Kurt was still on top of him and it was nice-like really nice. But he sort of couldn’t breathe.

“Oh!” He said, rolling off of Blaine. “God, sorry Blaine I just. Wow. I do not need to give you any lessons on kissing that’s for sure.” Kurt said. Blaine smiled, well at least he was good at that.

“Okay. Come on, back on the bed.” Kurt prompted, pulling Blaine on the arm to get him on the bed. Blaine obliged and was soon on the bed again, facing Kurt.

“Okay, so if uh, kissing is covered…what’s next?” Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt smiled.

“I’m going to straddle you again okay?”

“So okay.” Blaine replied.

“Just uh-lie like this okay?” Kurt laid him down gently so his head was placed on the pillows then hesitantly straddled his waist. His palms were flat on each side of his waist, running up his shirt, feeling his abs, pecks, and shoulders underneath his polo. He didn’t know whether he wanted to push Kurt off or cling to him forever.

“Lesson One,” Kurt whispered, “You should always admire the person you’re about to be with. It’s a give and take,” he continued, leaning down to press their still-clothed bodies flush together. Blaine had to supress a moan and Kurt noticed.

“Blaine its okay if it feels good. It’s supposed to.” Kurt said, rocking his hips against Blaine’s. this time Blaine couldn’t supress the moan escaping from his lips.

“Good.” Kurt said, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “So, I figure we could make today’s lesson about frontage since it’s not like…totally hardcore or anything and we can build up to other things when you’re comfortable.” Kurt said. Blaine’s heart broke at how perfect his best friend was. He knew Blaine would be uncomfortable with this, despite wanting it. And he was willing to take it as slow as Blaine wanted it. He really was in love with the perfect man.

“That sounds good.” Blaine replied.

“Okay good. So I’m guessing you know what frontage is. Just-“he grabbed Blaine’s hips and brought them up to meet his own. The movement sent delicious sparks down Blaine’s spine.

“Nghh, Kurt. That feels-”

“So good,” Kurt agreed, grinding his hips down again. They soon found a rhythm with Kurt’s now-full on erection pressing perfectly against Blaine’s on every downward thrust. Blaine had never felt so much. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Blaine was astonished at the feeling of having a boy-no having Kurt on top of him. The feeling of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his sides. The weight and warmth of his body on top of Blaine’s. The feeling of Kurt’s hard cock pressing roughly through his clothes; warmer than any part of his body. So warm he could feel Kurt through his jeans. It felt surreal.

Kurt’s moans were always high pitched and needy. During sex he seemed to drop the I have a low voice if I try hard enough act and although Blaine was 100% into boys, it was fucking hot. Kurt was wild, he never stopped for a second to catch his breath as he thrust hard into Blaine. He varied between slow but hard movements, and just as Blaine would catch his breath he’d start up with the frenzied and shallow thrusts that were less of thrust and more of Kurt just pressing his erection as hard as he could against Blaine’s.

The moans of both boys were echoing around the room and Blaine realised that this is what it would look like if he were to have actual sex with Kurt. If Kurt were to fuck him for real. If he were to let Kurt inside him in the most intimate of ways, this is what it would look like.

The thought sent him reeling and he started matching the thrusts Kurt was making with his own, daring to grab at Kurt’s ass to grind their hips together. Apparently Blaine didn’t know his own strength (or sex ability) because the movement pushed Kurt over the edge, making him moan high and long. Kurt’s back arched perfectly as he threw his head back in pleasure, riding each surge of pleasure against Blaine.

Blaine followed soon after, feeling the heat and lust begin in his groin and start radiating throughout his entire body and then he was just hit with this wave of pure pleasure and he had never felt that way before. He rode out each surge of his orgasm; arching his back high off the bed and moaning Kurt’s name low and rough, trying to get as much of Kurt as he could before his orgasm ended. When he was done, Kurt rolled off him, almost twitching from aftershocks of their activities.

Neither of them had ever come that long or hard. Now for Blaine that was a gimme; it was his first orgasm with another boy. But the pleasure Kurt had felt confused and scared him. He felt amazing; of course he did he had just come. But he had never felt that way with someone else. He figured for the kissing Blaine had just had a lot of practice. But the passion and…love Blaine put into sex was astonishing and breath taking and what was this feeling? He felt warm and happy. So happy. He never felt this way after sex. After sex he felt satisfied and tired and sometimes hungry. He never felt loved or complete or whatever that extra feeling was. He wasn’t ready to identify that feeling to be honest, especially with Blaine leaving him in a matter of months. So he pushed it back and cuddled into Blaine’s side, smiling and commending him for doing such a good job. Blaine smiled dopily and they fell asleep together; dirty and sticky and for once, Kurt wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
